


Light Switch

by realliferumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realliferumbelle/pseuds/realliferumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cameras stop rolling after shooting the Rumbelle wedding, Bobby and Em struggle to find the on-off switch on their chemistry. And fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Switch

 

"And sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

The tears were real. The emotions were real. And he hated that now that the cameras stopped rolling, he had to turn on the mask again. It was ridiculous how backwards life for Bobby was right now—only in a fantasy world could he express how he really felt, and in reality, he could only play off his and Em's scenes together as insane chemistry as actors.

And at first that's all it had been.

But after working with her for two years now, and spending so much time together on and off set, having been there for her through her marital problems with Josh and eventual divorce. She'd been there for him through his quitting smoking and weight gain and stupid insecurities with himself.

She was his best friend, and he was hers.

And for months, that hadn't been enough for him. So he began projecting those real feelings into the part, and the intense chemistry on screen increased even more. Everyone attributed it to his acting prowess, but even Bobby knew that his acting could only take it so far.

She was beautiful, an angel, as he called her often. And he was irrevocably in love with her, as much as he fought it.

And now, he wanted to jump on a plane and fly back to Scotland to try to forget about her right now because the emotions of this beautiful scene in the woods, this lovely marriage of their two characters and the love in her eyes—he wanted it to be reality.

And he had to stop wanting that, even if his family was thousands of miles away most of the year and things were a little strained right now. Relationships ebbed and flowed, and he couldn't throw that away for a fleeting attraction.

(The problem was, it hadn't been very fleeting at all.)

So he fled to his trailer, stripping off his jacket and tie and down to the silver button down shirt and dress pants he'd been wearing, popping a couple of the top buttons and rolling up the sleeves, laying down on the couch.

Maybe he could just sleep off the emotion like he did every other day.

But her face, her lips, her hair—everything about Emilie was surrounding him when he closed his eyes.

He even swore he could hear her voice.

And a loud knocking on his trailer door.

"Bobby, open up!"

His heart skipped a beat at the familiar Australian lilt.

"Door's unlocked," he called.

This wasn't going to end well. He couldn't even bring himself to care.

She popped her head in the door, her hair unpinned and in a side ponytail and that stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," she greeted brightly. "You okay? You split pretty quickly."

"Just tired."

(He knew that she knew him so much better than that.)

He came to sit on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on his knee.

"I know you're lying."

He pulled a face and laid his head back against the armrest of the couch.

"Bobby."

"Just emotional scenes. They're taxing. And the season's almost over, and I just..."

He trailed off and shrugged. She smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you too, you know."

"No it's not that-"

"So you won't miss me."

He sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have at all, and he was very close to trying to find a way to dig a hole in this trailer so he could crawl into it and avoid all of this.

"You know I will."

She squeezed his knee and then grabbed for his hand, pulling him up as she rose from the couch.

"So tell me what's wrong."

She'd changed out of her ridiculous heels into a pair of flats, and despite being a smaller man himself, Bobby always felt so much taller than he actually was, could wrap his arms around Em and feel like he was swallowing her whole.

"It's nothing..."

And then he made the mistake of letting his eyes rest on her lips. And she noticed. And she stared right back at his lips.

"Bobby..."

"Do you know how hard it is to just turn off chemistry like that once the cameras stop rolling? It's not like a light switch. How do you turn it on and off?"

His voice had gotten considerably more husky, and he dared to get his hopes up and say her eyes were getting dark, and she was staring right back at his lips.

"You can't," she choked out.

"So why do think I ran?"

She met his eyes, and the meaning became obvious by the look on his face. Pain. Torture. Admiration. A crazy mixture of hope and defeat.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Em. I know it's wrong and stupid and I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm crazy about—"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down and kissed him fiercely. He gasped at the contact between them, parting his mouth and giving Emilie the opportunity to slide her tongue along his lips.

And suddenly fantasy and reality's lines were completely blurred. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her back, lips and tongue and teeth and holding nothing back. This may be his first and only chance and be damned if he would let it slip away.

He backed her up against the door of the small trailer, a soft moan escaping her, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, yanking him down again when their lips briefly left each other.

His hands wandered down to her sides and pulled her closer, and there was that feeling of swallowing her whole all over again.

He wanted to pull away, wanted to ask questions, ask her what brought this on and if she felt the same, but he couldn't bear to bring himself to break away from her and lose whatever this was.

She finally pulled back, her fingers coming up to touch his lips softly, and he couldn't help but lean his head into hers and rest against her forehead.

"Em..."

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart," she whispered.

He pulled back again, admiring her swollen lips and dark eyes and wondering in what universe could this beautiful woman possibly have feelings for him.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied, running a hand through his hair again. "We'll figure it out though, okay?"

He nodded and gulped. It wasn't about to be an easy road at all. But she was so worth it.

"Em, I..."

The words stuck in his throat. He wanted to say it so badly: I love you. I love you. I love you.

But it got caught. He couldn't do it. Couldn't risk scaring her away.

But she surprised him and gave him a tender smile and whispered, "I know. I love you too."

They were going to be alright.


End file.
